stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog The Cat (character)
Dog The Cat, most commonly known as Dog, is a black cat currently owned by Stacy in her Dogcraft series. Dog played a very minimal role in the Dogcraft series, until it was revealed that he felt neglected by Stacy and eventually started being brainwashed by Creepers. He slowly turned evil, and his original orange coloring changed into dark, black fur. Although Dog is now cured from his hypnosis, and back to being his nice self, Dog is known for being Dogcraft's first antagonist. In Dogcraft 'Origin' Stacy began her search for Ocelots, and eventually found a jungle with many Ocelots. After attempting to tame for an embarrassing amount of time, she finally tamed an ocelot which turned into an orange cat; she soon then tamed a Siamese cat. After returning home, she bred the two cats together, and named the original orange cat "Dog". 'The' 'Creepe'r War Upon returning from the Christmas Cabin, Stacy was excited to see all her dogs again. Lastly, she visited Dog in his pen, and noted that he was really smelly. She then took him over to the bath so have him washed, though as soon as he touched the water his fur turned black, and he vanished from thin air. Stacy, completely bewildered by what had just happened, went into Dog's pen to look for him, only to notice a series of ladders underneath his water. She went down the ladder and discovered and underground lair which Dog had built while Stacy was gone. She learned his plans of working with the creepers to take down Stacy, and his lair was filled with maps of the world and a diary written by Dog, starting from when he was adopted. Stacy felt very bad for how she treated Dog, but she had to fight the creepers. After discovering a secret ladder even further down, she found a minecart system which led to a meeting with Dog and Creepers. Stacy, using a splash potion which Dog intended to use against the wolves, turned her and Everest invisible and they listened in on the conversation, before taking a last ladder up to a giant tree where creepers were keeping watch on the world. After returning home, Stacy got the wolves ready for fight, and leveled them all up on their "Creeper Sweeper" ability. She crafted her first emblem which caused the wolves to turn aggressive and attack whatever she pointed it at. She began fighting the creepers, which had been quickly accumulating by Stacy's house. After a long and epic fight, all that was left was Dog The Cat. Stacy immediately took Dog to Dr. Nineheeler's, in order to fix his poisoned memory. Aftermath Eventually, Dog The Cat was cured of the Creeper's bad information, and Dog became his old, nice self, though his black fur color remained. He was then moved to the Tomcat Towers, where he currently resides with Stampy. Trivia *Dog The Cat was the first antagonist in Dogcraft. *Dog has similarities to Ninja, another evil black cat. Category:Cats Category:Dogcraft Characters Category:Article Stub Category:Character Category:Hound Hospital Dogs Category:Tomcat Towers Category:Former Antagonists Category:Evil